No Place Like Home
by MrRibbit93
Summary: In a world being ravaged by a deadly virus the only thing that truly matters is family... But for Edward and Bella's son jack this isn't the case. after spending years away in the military from the age of 17 due to family issues he finally returns home, not knowing about the deadly virus he arrives in forks, unknowingly being in the origin of the virus... will he find his family?


No place like home Jack Cullens Journal Entry 1: The Long Road Home

Jack Cullen POV:

''There really is no place like home'' I thought to myself as I was driving down route 99, with quite a journey ahead of me I had time to reflect on the past, after all these years I am finally returning home, I have mixed emotions about coming home especially after my dramatic departure from that dreadful town.

_*Flashback*_

_'' I hate you! I hate you all! I am done with this place, I'm sick of being treated like a fucking outsider!'' I screamed with pure hatred, everything happened so fast I didn't get time to reflect on the situation, I let my anger control me and my actions. ''Listen to me son, calm down and let's talk about this'' Edward said calmly, my mother Isabella entered the room. ''Jack we're your family and we love you, just let us in, talk to us son.'', nothing was getting through to me, everything entered one ear and came straight back through the other. I had enough of people thinking I was like them, treating me as though I was different, in the end it all becomes too much for a 17 year old to handle since I was technically still a baby…to some people anyway. I shouted at the top of my voice ''NO! No more! I am done with this family!'' whilst pointing at my mother and farther, making sure they understood. I turned around and exited the building with haste, smashing my mother's favourite vase in the process._

_I knew there was only one person who could understand how I felt, who has always been there for me, treated me like a son, Jacob._

_*Flashback*_

I regret that day more than most days, but I can't complain too heavily on the subject, since it were those actions that made mine and Jacobs relationship stronger, after all he did point me in the right direction to having a successful career. The U.S Special Forces took me in with open arms and I was accepted into a new family, brothers and sisters that would lay their lives on the line for each other, now that's family…

My hands starting to get sweaty and my mind starting to cloud over, I am almost there, Forks, my old home. The road signs stating less miles as I get closer, the nerves creeping up on me giving me butterflies like a teenage school boys first kiss or his first fight…my heart fluttering away like there's no end.

_*Flashback*_

_''Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'' ''Hit him in the face'' The school kids chanted. I stumbled onto the ground from being pushed around by bullies at school, hitting my head on the rock hard gravel, *Thud* ''Get up and fight me you Cullen scum!'' Screamed Ryan Newton. I laid back on the cold hard ground trying to stare up into the blue sky, a cloud of darkness surrounded me. I remember laying there just wishing for it to be over, that someone would just end my misery. Then out of know where I heard I loud screeching sound, sounded a lot like a motorbike… ''Hey! Get the hell away from him!'' a voice echoed from the back of the crowd. As I looked up I could see a blurry figure standing over me, wearing a black leather jacket and hair as black as night, He grasped me by my arm and threw me over his shoulders with ease, he leaped onto the back of his motorbike with me at the front in-between his legs and drove off into the distance leaving nothing but smoke and the smell of rubber behind._

_The bike stopped. ''Hey kid, how ya holding up?" the stranger asked with a calm husky voice. ''I'm not sure...'' I said in a weary voice. ''Well you can sure take a beating kid.'' He chuckled as he handed me a cold bottle of beer. ''Urrm… My parents don't let me drink alcohol sir...'' I muttered. The stranger laughed. "What they don't know wont kill them will it? Besides I'm pretty sure you lie to them about the beatings you receive. Anyway I'm an old friend of your mothers I'm sure she won't mind, you have some bottle kid, I'll tell you what, meet me every night after school and I will teach you how to look after yourself. Something like how a farther would teach his son, you up for it?" I gulped the beer down my teenage throat and swallowed. "I would like that… what's your name anyway sir?'' I asked sharply, he replied in a deep husky tone. ''Its Jacob, Jacob Black''._

_*Flashback*_

The dense fog suffocating my mind lifts free, I see a road sign ahead *cough* ''I must be getting close now I've been driving for hours!'' Looks like I spoke too soon, as I approach the sign the lettering starts to become clear… "I'm here… '' Welcome to Forks.


End file.
